FF EXO : The Tree House
by Oh Mi Ja
Summary: ri sekali melihat orang-orang yang bergandengan tangan dengan orangtua mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku menatap mereka dalam kesendirianku. Aku seperti orang bodoh.


Tittle : The Tree House

Author : Oh Mi Ja

Cast : All member EXO

Genre : Frienship, Brothership, a little Comedy

Summary : _Iri sekali melihat orang-orang yang bergandengan tangan dengan orangtua mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku menatap mereka dalam kesendirianku. Aku seperti orang bodoh._

Happy reading ^^

Tahun 2005

"Kalian akan meninggalkanku ?"tanya Sehun dengan mata mulai berair. Kedua kakaknya menggeleng lalu menatap sehun lirih.

"Hyung akan kembali nanti, kau harus menunggu kami"jawab kakak tertua sehun, Kris. Namja yang berdiri disebelah Kris mengangguk mantap

"Kami akan kembali sehunie"tambah Chanyeol, kakak kedua sehun

Sehun mulai menangis, ia memegangi baju kedua kakaknya bermaksud menahan mereka agar tidak pergi. "Andwae, kalian tidak boleh pergi. Oema, bisakah aku juga ikut kalian? Jebal.."isaknya mengalihkan pandangan pada oemanya.

Oema sehun menghusap pipi sehun lembut, matanya juga mulai berair menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Mianheyo"serunya lemah

"Wae? Kenapa kalian memisahkanku dengan kedua kakakku? Kenapa oema dan appa becerai?"

"Sehun-ah, jika kau begitu kami akan merasa terbebani"ujar Chanyeol yang kini juga berlinangan airmata. Ia lalu memeluk sehun erat.

"Aku hanya mau tinggal bersama kalian. Mengapa kalian harus tinggal di Kanada? Mengapa hanya aku yang tinggal dikorea bersama appa? Hyung.. Kajima..Jebal..Kajima"

"Sehunie, kami berjanji akan mengirim email setiap hari. Berjanjilah pada hyung, kau akan menjadi anak yang baik"

Tahun 2007

SEHUN POV

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kedua hyung dan oemaku pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang umurku sudah 12 tahun, aku akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Benar-benar membosankan.

Aku duduk disebuah bangku taman didekat rumahku. Sesekali memandangi kalung dadu yang tersemat dileherku. Kalung ini adalah pemberian oema untukku dan kedua hyungku saat kami masih kecil. Ini satu-satunya kenanganku tentang mereka.

Iri sekali melihat orang-orang yang bergandengan tangan dengan orangtua mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku menatap mereka dalam kesendirianku. Aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Sehunie"panggil seseorang yang ternyata Chen hyung.

"Oe, hyung"jawabku begitu melihat kehadirannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa duduk sendiri?" aku tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng pelan

"Aniyo. Aku hanya mencari udara segar"

"Otthe? Apa kau sudah menentukan sekolah yang akan kau masuki?"tanya Chen hyung sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku menggeleng.

"Appa sudah tidak berada bersamaku sejak 2 bulan lalu"

"Mwo? Waeyo? Lalu selama ini kau tinggal bersama siapa? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Gwenchana, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Mungkin appa sudah menikah lagi"jawabku santai. Chen hyung hanya diam, dia menatapku seperti sedang mengasihaniku. Selalu seperti ini."Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Nan gwenchana. Jeongmall. Ada Bibi Ren yang mengurusku setiap harinya"jelasku mencoba menenangkannya. Chen hyung sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Ketika aku sakit, dia adalah orang pertama yang mengkhawatirkanku. Keluarganya juga sangat baik padaku.

"Umm.. Sehunie.."

"Wae?"

"Umm..umm…" Chen hyung tampak ragu-ragu

"Waeyo? Katakan saja"paksaku

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kedua hyungmu?"

Aku sedikit tersentak lalu menggeleng. Sebuah senyum kecut terukir diwajahku.

"Mianhae…"

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak tau alasan appa membenci oemaku. Sejak pulang dari bandara 2 tahun yang lalu appa menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan rumah lamaku dan pindah disini. Appa juga mengganti nomor ponselnya dan milikku. Emailku juga dinon aktifkan, jadi sejak 2tahun lalu aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan oema dan kedua hyungku"jelasku.

"Itu pasti sangat berat untukmu"

"Awalnya iya…..~"Aku menghentikan ucapanku lalu menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menahan amarah yang ingin meluap keluar."Awalnya aku sangat membenci appaku, dia melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan oema dan hyungku tapi dia selalu pergi entah kemana. Dia selalu meninggalkanku sendiri"

"Sehunie…"

"Ani. Gwenchana hyung, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula aku punya hyung dan keluarga hyung sangat baik padaku. Jeongmall Ghamsaheyo"ujarku berterima kasih. Yah, aku berhutang sangat banyak padanya. Selama 2 tahun ini, dia yang selalu repot untuk menjagaku.

"Cheonmaneyo. Bagaimana jika kau masuk sekolahku? Jadi kita bisa pergi bersama. Otthe?"

"Geurrae? Aku akan masuk smpmu hyung"

"Besok aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang masuklah, udara mulai dingin"

"arasseo"

AUTHOR POV

Sehun memasukkan semua data-data pribadinya kedalam tas ranselnya. Itu semua yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk kesekolah menengah pertama. Ia sangat bersemangat karena Chen akan menemaninya. Bahkan setelah bangun tidur dia tidak mencuci mukanya terlebih dulu tapi langsung merapikan data-datanya.

"Tuan muda" suara seseorang menghentikan aktivitas Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata bibi Ren, kepala pembantu rumah Sehun.

"Yee Ahjumma"

Bibi Ren duduk diujung ranjang Sehun lalu menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Ia menghusap lembut kedua pipi Sehun. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakkan tapi tetap tidak menyembunyikan wajah imutnya.

"Tuan muda ingin pergi?"

"Ahjumma.. jangan memanggilku tuan muda lagi. Panggil aku Sehun"protes Sehun, wajahnya akan berubah menjadi lucu ketika sedang marah. Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kecil.

"Arasseo"

"Aku akan mendaftar sekolah bersama Chen hyung" Mata bibi Ren menjadi melebar karena kaget sekaligus gembira.

"Jinjja? Ahh.. Daebakk"

"Mwo? Wae? Apa aku tidak pantas masuk sekolah?"cetus Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Ani. Ahjumma hanya sangat gembira mendengarnya. Sekarang kau harus mandi, ahjumma akan menyiapkan bajumu dan memasakkan sarapan"

Sehun mengangguk lalu meraih handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun pamit pada Bibi Ren dan menuju rumah Chen yang berada tepat disamping rumahnya.

'Sebaiknya aku membelikan makanan untuk oema Chen hyung'pikir Sehun lalu memutar langkahnya mencari restoran yang sudah buka.

"Appa, kita salah belok kiri"seru seorang namja berusia 14 tahun bernama Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, kita berada dijalan yang benar appa"sahut namja lainnya, Jongin.

"Ya! Jangan sok tau"balas Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, lihat saja alamatnya. Kita berada dijalan yang benar hyung"balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"YA! Berisik sekali, kalian membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi"kata appa mereka marah.

"Appa, lain kali jangan menerima pesanan yang berada di Seoul. Cukup di Busan saja"kali ini seorang namja berusia 16 tahun bernama Luhan yang berkomentar. Ia tampak santai duduk disamping appanya dan sesekali melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Benar. Ayamnya sampai dingin seperti ini"Baekhyun menambahi

"Arra.. Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Diamlah!"marah appanya membuat seisi mobil bungkam tanpa suara. Jongin menyikut Baekhyun pelan lalu meletakkan satu telunjuknya didepan bibir mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam.

Udara pagi di kota Seoul benar-benar sejuk. Jalanan terlihat sepi karena ini masih sangat pagi. Banyak toko yang masih tutup, namun tak sedikit juga yang sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas. Ketiga namja itu memandangi kota Seoul dengan pandangan kagum. Indah.

"Akh, appo..akh.."jerit appa mereka sambil memegangi matanya tiba-tiba.

"Appa, waeyo?"tanya Luhan kaget

"Mataku kelilipan. Akh..sakit sekali.." seru Tuan Jung menghusap-husap matanya.

"Appa.. Perhatikan jalan.."seru Baekhyun sedikit khawatir karna appanya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Mobil mereka sedikit berbelok dan keluar jalur.

"Appa.. Aw….~".Belum selesai Luhan meneruskan ucapannya, mobil mereka sudah berbelok menghindari seorang anak kecil yang akan menyebrang. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi terus melaju sampai akhirnya dapat berhenti karna Tuan Jung menginjak rem dalam-dalam.

Sontak semua orang yang berada didalam mobil hening seketika. Jantung mereka berdegup sangat kencang. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat semuanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Baekhyun dan Jongin yang berada dikursi belakang sampai berpelukan erat-erat dan sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena mereka pikir ini adalah akhir hidup mereka.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Dilihatnya hyungnya yang berwajah pucat sama sepertinya.

"Hyung…"serunya sambil memeluk Baekhyun kembali."Aku kira kita akan berpisah"kali ini tangisnya pecah membuat Baekhyun juga mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Gwenchana Jongin-ah. Jangan panik. Kita baik-baik saja"seru Baekhyun menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Gwenchana ? Kalian tidak apa-apa ?"tanya Luhan menoleh kebelakang, memastikan kedua dongsaengnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap

"Hanya shock"jawabnya

"Appa..apa kita menabrak seseorang?"kali ini Luhan berpaling pada Appanya yang juga masih Shock.

"Sepertinya begitu".

Reflek, Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan kearah jalan raya. Hari masih sangat pagi sehingga jalanan masih sepi. Luhan melihat sosok anak kecil yang tergeletak dijalan berlari menghampirinya dan sekuat tenaga menggendongnya kemobil. Diletakkannya anak itu dikursi disamping kemudi, tempat yang ia duduki tadi.

"Ya! Gwenchana? Ya!"panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi anak itu."Ya! Irona!"panggilnya lagi. Anak itu tidak bergerak, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Appa, Ottokhe?"Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Hyung, apa dia mati?"Tanya Jongintidak kalah paniknya.

"Ini semua karena kalian. Jika kalian tidak berisik, aku tidak akan menabraknya"marah Tuan Jung. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar karena panik.

"Aniyo. Bukankah karena mata appa kelilipan? Jangan salahkan kami"balas Jongin membela diri.

"Shikereo! Appa, pindahlah kebelakang. Aku akan menyetir"kata Luhan mengambil alih

"Mwo? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membawanya kerumah sakit. Apa appa mau dia mati?"

"Keundae–"

"Appa!"

Tuan Jung menurut lalu pindah kebelakang bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin. Luhan mengambil alih kemudi lalu mengarahkan mobilnya kearah Klinik memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan lalu menuju pintu samping.

"Hyung.."seru Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung."Klinik Hewan.."tunjuknya pada sebuah papan yang tesremat diatas pintu klinik. Tertulis 'KLINIK HEWAN' jelas saja klinik ini bukan untuk manusia.

"Apa kalian tau jalan menuju rumah sakit?"balas Luhan membuat semuanya mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Luhan benar-benar sangat seram ketika marah membuat mereka mengambil keputusan untuk tidak melawan. Akhirnya mereka menuruti Luhan dan membantunya membopong anak kecil tadi kedalam.

"Dokter, tolong obati anak ini"kata Luhan begitu itu kaget saat melihat Luhan masuk.

"Tapi ini adalah rumah sakit hewan"serunya

"Jebal..Aku berasal dari Busan. Aku tidak tau rumah sakit diSeoul. Jika membawanya ke Busan, dia akan mati. Jebal…"mohon Luhan

"Arraseo.. Aku akan memeriksanya. Bawa dia keruanganku"

"Hyung, ottokhe ?"tanya Jongin pada Luhan yang daritadi hanya duduk diam sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya

"Yee. Luhan-ah,ottokhe? Appa tidak mau masuk penjara" kali ini tuan Jung duduk disamping luhan. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan meminta maaf pada keluarganya nanti jika ia sadar"kata Luhan menghusap pundak appanya lembut.

"Aku selalu menyusahkanmu"kata Tuan Jungdengan nada menyesal. Luhan tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini kewajibanku appa. Bukankah aku anak appa?"

CHEN POV

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Bukankah Sehun bilang akan datang satu jam yang lalu?Aku sedikit khawatir. Sebaiknya aku saja yang memastikan kerumahnya.

"Oema..aku pergi.."seruku sedikit berteriak

"Apa Sehun sudah datang?"

"Belum. Mungkin dia ketiduran. Aku akan menjemputnya"

Setelah memakai sepatuku, aku berjalan kearah rumah sehun yang berada disampingku. Rumah besar ini tampak seperti kastil. Mewah sekali. Terbukti karena penjaga dirumah Sehun sangat banyak dan pembantunya juga lebih dari sepuluh. Waktu pertama kali kerumahnya aku sempat tersesat karena dalamnya benar-benar sangat besar. Kakiku juga sempat pegal karena harus menemuinya dilapangan golf pribadinya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, rumah kastil itu benar-benar kosong. Walaupun menyenangkan memiliki semua fasilitas keren dan mahal. Tapi Sehun selalu merasa sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar sangat kesepian. Anak sekecil itu harusnya membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya aku sampai didepan pagar rumah Sehun. Pagar inipun sangat mewah. Tinggi, besar dan melengkung-lengkung. Warnanya keemasan bercampur dengan warna Hitam.

"Annyeong"seruku pada penjaga rumahnya yang sudah sangat mengenalku.

"Tuan muda Chen, anda mencari tuan muda Sehun?"

Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Hanya ketika berada dirumah ini.

"Yee, ahjussi.."

"Tapi Tuan muda Sehun sudah keluar satu jam yang lalu"

"Mwo? Jeongmallyo?"seruku kaget

"Yee.."

"Arasseo. Gomapseumnida.."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari nama Sehun lalu menekan tombol Call. Oe ? Ponselnya tidak aktif ?

"Kemana dia ? "

AUTHOR POV

"Kepalanya hanya terbentur. Dia baik-baik saja. Untungnya hanya luka ringan jadi aku bisa mengobatinya"kata dokter setelah keluar dari ruangannya.T uan Jung dan anak-anaknya menghembuskan napas lega bersamaan.

"Ahh..Jeongmall? Syukurlah.. Gomapseumnida"seru Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Syukurlaah"sahut Tuan Jung senang.

"Dimana kami harus membayar biayanya ?"tanya Luhan lagi

"Ini adalah klinik. Tentu saja bayar padaku"jawab dokter itu sembari tertawa

"Ahh.. Arasseo.."

"Luhan-ah, biar appa yang membayar. Kau masuk saja kedalam"kata Tuan Jung

Luhan menuruti lalu masuk keruangan dokter. Baekhyun dan Jongin mengikuti dibelakang Luhan.

"Hyung, jika dia bangun apa yang harus kita katakan?"tanya Baekhyun menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan kepala berbalut perban itu.

"Tentu saja minta maaf"jawab Luhan santai

"Bagaimana jika dia marah?"

"Dia masih kecil, jika dia marah kau pukul saja. Tubuhmu bahkan lebih besar"balas Luhan santai

"Kau benar hyung…"

Luhan mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk disamping anak kecil itu. Ia memandangi wajah polos anak kecil berkulit putih itu. Tiba-tiba jari anak kecil itu mulai bergerak. Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Jongin juga ikut bereaksi. Terutama Baekhyun yang paling panik diantara yang lain.

"Cwesonghamnida–"seru Luhan pelan. Ia menarik nafas sesaat, namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, anak kecil itu mendahuluinya.

"Nugu?"tanyanya

"Kami..umm.. tadi.. sebenarnya.."

"Tunggu, aku juga tidak mengingat siapa namaku"

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Jongin tersentak mendengar sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil itu.

"MWOOO?"seru mereka bersamaan.

"MWOOO?"Tuan Jung juga tidak kalah kaget saat mendengarnya. Ia berdiri diambang pintu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

To be continue…..


End file.
